thelovelacefamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lost Planet
Prequel: Darkness Part One: Off to Gallifrey “Where are we off to next?” the Doctor asks, looking at Julia, Colin and I. My hand runs across the neatly folded piece of paper in my hand from last night as I think of where we should go. Suddenly, I think of his planet. The planet he told us of when we went to Barcelona. The planet lost to the Time War. Beautiful burnt orange skies, city under the dome. A huge, wonderful city. “We should go to Gallifrey,” I say. “Gallifrey? It’s destroyed,” he replies, not looking away from his controls. “So? Go to before you were on Gallifrey, go to where we can walk on the soil, see the place.” “That might work, but it might not.” Julia and Colin stare at the both of us, going back and forth like some sort of married couple. “Can we at least try?” I ask, pleading. “Alright. Fine. Just this once,” he says. I smile and hug him. “It’s about time I show you how to work this thing, after all,” he says. “Just in case.” He walks around the tardis and points out specific controls and what their importance is. He tells me of all the importance of every little thing. He then starts up the tardis and starts messing with some of the controls. We start to hurtle through space and time until we land. “After you,” he says. I walk over to the door and open it. I look around in amazement. “Wow, it really is beautiful,” she murmurs. The Doctor walks out and so do Julia and Colin. Colin looks around. “Wow, we really landed on another planet. To think I thought we were done.” I look back at him, shooting him a glare. He smiles at me and I smile back before looking around once more. “Come in to the tardis you lot. We need to get dressed into a special outfit. Don’t worry, so do I. We need to past as time lords for once,” he murmurs. We walk back into the tardis and the Doctor heads down a hallway and up spiraling stairs until we end up in a huge wardrobe. “Woah,” I murmur. He smiles at me before walking through the many racks and coming back with four costumes. “Alright, everyone get dressed and report back to the main room of the tardis. Now go on,” he says, shooing us all away. Julia and Colin leave the room, and I follow but he grabs my hand. “Elizabeth, be careful out there, you hear me?” I nod and he nods in return. “I’ll be safe, I promise,” she replies. “Alright,” he says. He lets go of my hand and I head downstairs. I walk into one of the rooms of the tardis and look around in amazement. It’s different than the others. This one is cluttered with so many things. There is a twenty foot scarf. A shirt belonging to a past companion. A cane, umbrella, things beyond imaginable. I quickly change out of my outfit before heading out of the room, Julia and Colin already waiting with the Doctor coming down the spiraling stairs. I close the door of the room I was in and wait for the Doctor to pass by. He stops right next to me and smiles. I smile back. “You look silly,” I murmur and he smiles back. “So do you,” he replies. We both walk into the main room of the tardis. “Alright, everyone go out. Go on,” he says. We all walk out of the tardis, my hand entwined with the Doctor’s. Part Two: In the City We walk through the city of people, not getting any suspicious looks, a few comments on how our outfits looked nice. Colin continued to look around. He and Julia were walking right behind us, talking under their breathe. Julia is trying her best to not flare up with emotion, which would give us away. “So, where to first?” Doctor asks, stopping to look at us all. “Well, first, what’s the year?” I ask, looking at him. Suddenly, someone stopped on the street and looked at us. “It’s 975,” replies the man. “What?” asks the Doctor. “Wait, is there a war going about?” “No, don’t be daft,” the man replies. “I mean, we are in quarrel with the Daleks, but no, no war.” Elizabeth quickly looked up. “No war?” “No.” The man then walked away. “Where are you going?” she called after him. “To the meeting! To discuss what we spoke of! If you want to join, you can. The meeting hall is down a ways, you can’t miss it!” he calls behind him. He then hurries off into the now thickening streets of a late start to the day. I start to walk after him when the Doctor grabs my arm. “Oh no you don’t,” he says. He pulls me towards him and wraps his arms around me. I start to struggle a bit. “Come on, Doctor! Just to be there, I promise!” I reply. “No, because then you would ruin it by telling them the outcome. No no no, you cannot go!” he argues. “Let go! I will seriously flare if you don’t!” I shout. His arms loosen around me and I make a run for it. It takes him a second to realize what just happened to run after me, tagged from the back by Julia and Colin. I continue to gain speed while running through the crowd, towards the meeting hall. I give a quick look behind me to see the Doctor starting to catch up. I quickly gain more speed, having to shove a few people out of the way in the process, before I burst through the doors of the meeting hall. A few startled people quickly jump out of my way as I burst through the meeting room. Several of the people give me startled looks, whether it be for me bursting in or the fact that my hair had started to get traces of a vibrant green. Quickly, though, it faded from my hair, making them more confused. “War is coming, prepare,” I say. Suddenly, the door slams open again and the Doctor grabs hold of my arm. A few of them give startled looks before one person stands up. “Unhand her,” he says in a clear voice. “She’s my wife,” the Doctor says. “Now if you excuse me, I have some running to do before this one tears up all of time and space.” He turns as if to leave before one clear voice speaks out. “Who are you?” asks a man with graying hair and wrinkled hair. Part 3: Roaming Paradox “Shit,” Doctor mutters under his breath. He looks at the men but avoids eye contact with the one asking of his name. “I am of a traveler, no harm. You have records of me, but my identity is a secret.” “Neither of you are familiar,” says another man, the man who told Doctor to unhand me. “You aren’t married, either. Just together. Now who are you?” “Ah, yes. Well, I… RUN!” he shouts. He grabs my wrist and start to run through the halls. As we run, we pass Julia and Colin. Julia’s POV I watch Doctor and Liza run by. I step forward into the middle of the hallway and stop to turn at the people running after them. My hair ignites into a flame and several of the them stop. “I suggest you all turn around and forget everything that girl told you,” I say, my voice ringing out down the quiet hallway. “And what if we say no?” asks a man with ginger hair with streaks of gray in it. A smile creeps into my features and I put on my best sweetest voice ever. “I let the heat burst away from my skin and you are dead. Think you can regenerate afterwards?” My voice suddenly drops from sweet to a more sinister voice. “Try me.” Slowly, the men leave until one man with graying hair and a wrinkled face remains. “And who do you think you are, brave one?” I ask in a mocking tone. “I’m the Doctor,” he says. “The Doctor?” I ask. “No you aren’t. It’s impossible.” “But I am, I’m the Doctor,” he says. “No you aren’t, SHUT UP!” I shout. “GO BACK TO YOUR MEN, NOW!” Suddenly, I start to feel the intensity of the burning. It quickly takes me over until I fall to the ground. Part 4: Attack (Colin’s POV) I scoop Julia into my arms. Her skin starts to burn against my skin and I groan but still carry her out of there. I start to make my way through the crowds. Her skin cools against mine as I carry her back to the tardis. I see the tardis in the distance and start to hurry faster and faster until I kick open the doors and walk to the bedroom. I set her body down on her bed. Elizabeth’s POV The Doctor continues to pull me along until I see an object… No, many objects. They are coming from the sky. He notices that I’m staring at something and follows me gaze. “Oh…” he murmurs. Suddenly, a monotone voice booms through the city as the objects land on the streets, getting replied with screams of horror. “Attention of time lords! The Emperor Dalek has called for war against you!” says a black… Dalek, was it? Doctor pulls me along and starts to make his way through the crowd but we are stopped by a Dalek. “No one can leave the area! For this, you must be exterminated. Exterminate! Exterminate!” it shouts. Category:Doctor Who Fanfiction Series Category:Fanfiction Category:People Category:Members of the Lovelace Family Category:Rainfacestar